Information systems generate vast amounts and wide varieties of machine-generated data such as activity logs, error logs, configuration files, network messages, database records, etc. This machine-generated data may be difficult to understand or process without a visual representation for easier data consumption by users. Data visualizations may be used to clearly and efficiently communicate information to users. Examples of data visualizations may include tables, pie charts, column charts, time graphs, and the like. Effective visualization helps users in analyzing data, detecting operation trends, and measuring system performance. Data visualizations may make complex data more accessible, understandable and usable. Users may have particular analytical tasks, such as making comparisons or understanding causality.